Nosebleed
by freak-maknae
Summary: Jongin yang selalu mengeluarkan cairan merah dari hidungnya saat Sehun menggodanya KAIHUN—genderswitch


Jongin x Sehun—girl

rate; M

.

.

* * *

Lagi cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dengan derasnya dari hidung seorang lelaki berkulit tan.

"Ah...Sial." Lelaki itu meraba area sekitar atas mulutnya yang tersebar cairan merah dari hidungnya, ia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan cairan itu.

Jauh didalam kelas tampak empat orang gadis sedang tertawa terbahak mendengar cerita teman mereka.

"Aku ingin sekali tertawa saat melihat dia menahan hidungnya tadi Hahahaha." ujar seorang gadis pada salah satu temannya.

"Padahal aku hanya melewatinya dan sedikit memajukan dadaku saat dihadapannya lalu cairan didalam hidungnya mengalir deras HAAHAHAHAH" tambahnya.

"Aku pikir dia lelaki yang _manly _dan _cool _ternyata hanya melihat seorang Oh Sehoon ia menjadi seperti itu." kata salah satu gadis yang memiliki mata besar.

"Hati-hati kau bisa diperkosa dia kalau kau terus-terusan menggodanya Hun." gadis yang memakai _eyeliner _cukup tebal juga ikut berujar.

"Tapi tak mungkin ia memperkosa Sehun, saat melihat tubuh Sehun yang masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap ia bisa mimisan bagaimana jika ia melihat tubuh Sehun saat tak memakai pakaian."

Ujar Minseok juga.

"HAHA bisa-bisa dia mati ditempat saat melihat tubuh polosku HAHAHAHAHA."

Seluruh siswa-siswi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pojok ruangan kelas tempat para gadis tadi tertawa. Mungkin merasa terganggu dengan tawa mereka.

Sehun,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,serta Minseok menutup mulut mereka saat melihat guru yang sudah duduk dimejanya.

.

.

Sang guru mulai mengabsen satu per satu muridnya.

"Kim Jongin?" Teriak guru bahasa inggris itu.

"Jongin?" tanya guru itu sekali lagi.

Saat guru itu ingin bertanya pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sosok lelaki berkulit tan.

"Hosh sorry Sir, Hossh i'm late hoshh hoshh" Lelaki yang ada didepan pintu itu mengatur nafasnya lalu membungkuk pada sang guru.

Guru bahasa inggris itu pun menghampiri lelaki tan yang berdiri didepan pintu.

.

Baekhyun melihat Sehun teman sebangkunya itu sibuk membuka dua kancing seragam atasnya.

"Kau mau menggodanya lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar saat temannya itu bertanya. "Selalu saja." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan mencatat deretan huruf yang ada di_ whiteboard _kebuku catatannya.

"Ssst diamlah baekki, ah Sir Edison sudah selesai memberinya ceramah." Sehun langsung menggulung rambutnya keatas hingga leher mulus nan putih miliknya terekspos.

.

Jongin langsung menuju tempat duduknya dengan menunduk ia tak mau kejadian tadi pagi terulang kembali saat melewati meja Sehun.

JDUG

Ah sial. Rutuk Jongin karena ia tak sengaja menabrak meja Sehun.

Jongin menahan tangannya pada meja Sehun, "Kau tak apa Jongin-ssi?" Tanya Sehun sambil memegang tangan besar milik Jongin.

Glekk

Jongin menelan salivanya kasar saat melihat belahan dada Sehun yang terlihat dengan jelas, ia menaikkan pandangannya pada leher Sehun yang juga terekspose.

Sehun bisa mendengar saat Jongin menelan salivanya, ia menahan tawanya saat Jongin menegakkan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya juga.

"Kim Jongin tolong duduk yang benar ditempat duduk milikmu." Jongin langsung menarik tangannya dalam genggaman tangan Sehun saat sir Edison menyuruhnya duduk.

Sebelum ia duduk ditempat duduknya ia sempat melirik Sehun yang mengulum pensilnya dengan begitu menggoda dan memberikannya kerlingan pada dirinya.

Setelah Jongin sudah duduk ditempat duduknya Sehun kembali mengancingkan seragamnya dan terkikik pelan dengan Baekhyun.

.

"Saya ingin kalian membuat dialog dalam bahasa inggris, dalam dialog itu harus berpasangan lelaki dan perempuan. Terserah kalian ingin berpasangan dengan siapa. Mengerti?"

"Ya Sir." Semua murid menjawab dengan bersamaan.

"Ok, afternoon." sir Edison langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

"Kau akan berdialog dengan siapa Jongin?" Sehun langsung menghampiri meja Jongin saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Mungkin dengan Kris." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun masih dengan berkutat pada buku pelajarannya.

"Hey kau tak mendengar sir Edison tadi bilang? Bukankah dia menyuruh berpasangan bukan sesama jenis." Sehun menarik kursi yang didudukinya semakin mendekat pada Jongin.

"Aku tak tahu akan berpasangan dengan siapa."

"Dengan ku bagaimana?" Sehun memberi penawaran pada Jongin, Jongin masih tak menjawab.

"Yasudah kalau kau tak mau aku akan mencari orang lain." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan sengaja memajukan dadanya saat didepan wajah Jongin.

Hingga wajah Jongin terkena sedikit tamparan dari payudara besar milik Sehun, Jongin yang merasa cairan dari hidungnya akan keluar lagi, ia langsung terburu-buru meninggalkan kelas.

.

"Hahahaha dasar aneh bukankah itu suatu keuntungan buat kau?" Tawa Chanyeol meledak saat mendengar curahan hati teman dekatnya.

"Iya aku tahu itu untung buatku, tapi aku selalu tak bisa menikmatinya karena cairan yang ada dihidung sialan ini selalu mengalir saat aku ingin menikmati pemandangan indah itu."

Ucap Jongin sambil meminum _orange juice _miliknya.

"Kau turunkan sedikit hormonmu, Dan jangan langsung berpikiran mesum Jongin saat diberi pemandangan indah seperti itu." Kris juga ikut bekata.

"Hey lelaki normal mana yang tidak _turn on _saat diberi pemandangan gratis." Jongin membela dirinya.

"Kami juga normal tapi kami masih bisa menekan hormon kami." Luhan meletakkan ponselnya dan ikut berbincang pada tiga temannya itu.

"Aishh ya ya ya terserah kalian." Jongin langsung menghabiskan minuman miliknya yang tinggal setengah.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jongin langsung bergegas menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motornya dan pulang.

Saat didepan gerbang sekolah ia melihat seorang gadis yang merentangkan tangannya. Ia berhenti tepat didepan gadis itu.

"Aku tak ada yang menjemput." Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menaikkan kaca _helm _nya.

"Lalu?" Jongin bertanya padanya.

"Aishh kau tawari aku gitu , untuk pulang bersamamu." Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya.

Tanpa persetujuan dari Jongin gadis itu langsung naik kemotor milik Jongin.

"Ya ya Sehun aishh."

"Cepat antar aku." Sehun langsung memeluk erat punggung Jongin dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung lelaki itu.

Sebelum Jongin melajukan motornya ia memeriksa hidungnya terlebih dahulu. Ia bersyukur karena tak ada cairan yang keluar.

.

"Hey penawaranmu tadi masih berlaku tidak?" Jongin berteriak saat berbicara pada Sehun.

"Penawaran yang mana?" Sehun ikut berteriak dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena Jongin melajukan motornya dengan cepat.

"Tentang tugas yang diberi sir Edison?" Jongin menaikkan sudut bibirnya saat merasa bagian dada Sehun yang menekan punggungnya.

"Bukankah kau tadi menolaknya?"

"Siapa yang menolaknya? Hey aku tadi belum menjawab penawaran mu Sehun, bagaimana masih berlaku tidak?"

"Iya."

Dengan segera Jongin melajukan motornya.

.

Sehun turun dari motor milik Jongin. Ia bingung karena Jongin bukan mengantarnya pulang dan merasa asing dengan tempat ini.

"Bukan 'kah kita harus mengerjakan tugas dari sir Edison? Dan Ini tempat tinggalku aku memang tidak tinggal dengan orangtuaku, karena mereka sudah berpisah." Jongin menjawab kebingungan Sehun saat melihat tempat tinggalnya.

"Berpisah?"

"Bercerai maksud ku." Jongin tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Mungkin sekarang gantian Sehun yang akan mengeluarkan cairan dari hidungnya karena melihat senyum diwajah Jongin.

"Masuklah." Jongin membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya dan mempersilahnkan Sehun agar masuk.

"kau tinggal sendiri?" Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ganti seragam dulu kau duduklah dulu." Jongin meninggalkan Sehun yang duduk diatas _sofa single bed _miliknya.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat perlakuannya selama ini pada Jongin, Jongin yang mengeluarkan cairan saat ia menggodanya , bukan tanpa alasan Sehun selalu menggoda Jongin disekolah.

Sehun memang menyimpan rasa pada Jongin. Dan cara agar Jongin memperhatikannya dengan menggoda Jongin setiap hari hingga Jongin mengeluarkan cairan merah dari hidungnya.

Pintu kamar Jongin yang melihat Sehun tersenyum sendiri mendekatinya dan mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun.

Jongin meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Sehun.

"Tidak panas." gumamnya. Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Sehun.

Sehun langsung tersadar saat merasakan ada sesuatu pada pipinyanya, Sehun menoleh kesamping.

CUP

Wajah Sehun merah padam saat Jongin mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Jangan suka melamun apalagi dirumah orang nanti kau kemasukan roh dalam tubuhmu."

Sehun memajukan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Jongin, ia memegang bibir dan pipinya yang dikecup oleh Jongin.

"Maaf disini cuma ada ini, tak apa kan?" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat Jongin memberi segelas air mineral.

Sehun baru sadar melihat Jongin hanya memakai _t-shirt _tanpa lengan hingga menampilkan otot _bisep _yang belum terlalu terbentuk dilengannya. Wajah Sehun kembali memerah saat melihatnya.

"Kau sakit?" Jongin mendekati Sehun saat melihat wajah Sehun yang merah padam, Jongin duduk disamping Sehun.

Sehun menutup wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tidak aku tak apa." Sehun menjawab pertanyann Jongin masih dengan menutup wajahnya.

Begitu terkejutnya Sehun saat ia membuka matanya wajah Jongin sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"A-aku mau kekamar kecil." Sehun berdiri hingga dadanya tak sengaja terkena wajah Jongin yang masih belum beranjak.

Jongin menjilati lidahnya "Kupastikan kau takkan pulang nanti malam Sehun."

.

"Ahhh Sehun bodoh." Sehun memukul pelan kepalanya, ia duduk dipinggiran bak mandi dan menggigiti jari tangannya.

Saat mencuci tangannya tak sengaja air yang didalam gayung terjatuh hingga air yang didalamnya juga keluar. Kebiasaan Sehun saat gugup pasti ceroboh.

"Aishh bagaimana ini." Sehun mengibaskan seragamnya yang sedikit basah.

.

Sehun akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang terlipat didadanya.

"Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya karena melihata Sehun yang menunduk dan menutupi bagian dadanya.

"Tak apa, antarkan aku pulang sekarang!"

"Kita belum mengerjakan dialognya, Hun"

"Aku tak perduli antar aku pulang sekarang!"

"Aku tak mau" Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ia duduki tadi.

"Antar aku pulang sekarang~" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin agar bangun dan mengantarnya.

Gleek

Jongin yang melihat warna penutup dada Sehun tercetak dengan jelas dan mengeluarkan sedikit isinya yang bergoyang membuatnya menelan ludah dan melebarkan matanya.

Sehun masih tak sadar dengan perlakuannya, ia masih menggoyangkan tangan Jongin. Dengan gelap mata Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun yang tadinya agak sedikit menunduk menjadi dibawahnya.

Sehun melebarkan matanya saat Jongin menarik tubuhnya dan menindihnya.

"Kau ingin pulang eum?" Sehun bergidik saat mendengar Jongin yang berbicara didekat telinga dengan suara yang begitu berat.

"Kau tidurkan dulu dia baru aku mengantarmu pulang." Jongin menuntun tangan Sehun pada batang kejantanannanya yang sedikit mengeras.

"Bagaimana?" Jongin mengulum telinga Sehun.

Entah angin darimana Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mengulum bibir tebal milik Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dalam ciumannya lalu memejamkan matanya juga seperti Sehun. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik Sehun keatas pangkuannya.

"mmhng" Jongin semakin bersemangat mengulum lidah Sehun saat mendengar desahannya. Sehun menaikkan sedikit bokongnya saat tangan Jongin mulai meremas pahanya.

Kini bibir Jongin sudah berpindah pada leher jenjang miliknya. "Kau tau aku sudah lama ingin membuat karya disini." Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya tepat dileher Sehun.

Sehun hanya menjawab perkataan Jongin dengan desahan. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan meremas rambut Jongin saat lelaki itu menggigit lehernya.

Seragam Sehun kini sudah terlepas semua kancingnya. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada belahan dada milik Sehun.

Jongin berusaha agar seragam sekolah Sehun lepas dari tubuhnya. Seragam sekolah Sehun akhinya terlepas juga. Jongin mengigit kecil daging pada dada Sehun.

Jongin meraba punggung Sehun untuk melepaskan pengait bra-nya, Sehun membusungkan dadanya dan membantu tangan Jongin mecari pengait bra-nya.

Setelah terlepas bra Sehun Jongin menarik wajahnya dari dada Sehun.

"Wow Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya juga." Jongin melihat dada Sehun sambil menampung payudara yang lumayan berisi itu.

Sehun meletakkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku malu" ia meletakkan tangannya didadanya.

"Bukannya kau juga sering menggodaku dengan memperlihatkan ini eum?" Jongin meremas kedua _breast _Sehun.

Sehun menumpu kedua tangannya pada bahu Jongin. Karena remasan Jongin pada dadanya.

.

.

"AHHHSSSHH JONG AKHHH" Sehun terus berteriak saat Jongin terus memaju mundurkan kejantanannya pada _hole _nya.

Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya, ia terus menggerakkan kepalanya kekakanan dan kekiri.

"OHH SHIT FUCK AH aHH" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya keatas saat otot kewanitaan Sehun meremas 'miliknya' yang ada didalam.

"Che Chepatlah akh JONGIN SIALAN AKH" Sehun ikut mengumpat saat Jongin belum sampai juga dipuncak kenikmatannya.

Sehun semakin mengetatkan otot-otot kewanitaan miliknya agar Jongin cepat tuntas.

"Keluarkan diluar Akhhhhh." Jongin mengeluarkan miliknya dari _hole _milik Sehun saat_ bulge_nya membesar.

BYURRRR

Jongin mengeluarkan cairan _semen _nya diseragam sekolah Sehun.

Sehun masih mengatur nafasnya, ia menoleh kesamping melihat Jongin yang sedang membersihkan 'miliknya' dengan rok sekolahnya.

"YAYA KENAPA KAU MEMBERSIHKANNYA DENGAN ROKKU" murka Sehun dan memukul lengan Jongin.

"Hey tenanglah gunungmu ikut bergoyang itu, kau mau kuserang lagi."

"Dasar mesum."

"Kau juga." Jongin memakai pakaiannya dengan lengkap kembali.

"Cepat pakai pakaianmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

"JONGIN BEGOOOOOO GIMANA MAU PAKAIAN SERAGAMKU PENUH SAMA SPERMAMUUUU."

—END

* * *

HAHA SAYA BUAT FICT ENSI KAIHUN LAGI:D

maaf ya kalo agak kecepetan.

.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk **membaca**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO:-)**


End file.
